


Tyrant king & his omega

by worrywart13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart13/pseuds/worrywart13
Summary: As the title suggests, a king with zero interest in love or marriage fall for an omega with a lot of baggage.Just an excuse to write more Zosan. XD





	1. The encounter

In one fine evening, the dining hall of Ken empire is bright and lively with well-lit candles, the aroma of exquisite cuisine and aroma oils filling the atmosphere, the pleasant music and performance exciting the audience. The people lucky enough to dine in this occasion are enjoying the feast to their fullest. Their emperor, Roronoa Zoro does not enjoy festivals and great parties. The usually quiet hall is full of laughter and smiles thank to the guests from their ally kingdom, Germa 66. 

It is said that Judge, the ruler of Germa is willing to form a marital tie with Ken empire. That is why all four siblings of Germa are accompanying him. They are even hotter, more dignified and more inapproachable than the news claim to be. All of them releasing their alpha pheromones showcasing their superiority and dominance. Every men and women present that evening cannot help but fall for their top-notch genes. 

They are the talk of evening, but it seems that there is one person who is not showing any interest at all. The Vinsmoke siblings have been trying to get his attention or even openly seduce him. Roronoa’s skill to ignore and skillfully dodge the advances are really showing off tonight. He has been nothing but a polite gentleman and a most hospitable host, but Judge has not been successful in persuading the man of steel even to spend an evening alone with a Vinsmoke sibling of his choice. Roronoa is well known for his control on his alpha and his notorious history of nightly bedding different partners men and women alike. Several has tried to take advantage of their time shared with emperor and they have met with very unfortunate endings. 

The military power and the wealth of Ken empire is such an attractive reward. Many kingdoms have tried and all of them has failed to move the stone-cold man. They dare not push the man into marrying their sons of daughters at the potential of suffering from the emperor’s wrath. He is taking a rest from his expansion quest but who knows when he will restart? It is better to not get on his nerves and even better to have a strong tie like marriage. It seems however, that Vinsmoke family will be going home empty handed like any other who has come before them. The night is getting late, and the hall is dominated by the loud laughter rather than gentle music. The guests are getting drunk and the atmosphere is shifting into more intimate but also more problematic one. Ultimately, this is the time to seduce the emperor for the Vinsmoke siblings and they get to work. 

Zoro tried to excuse himself from the party using whatever state affairs he has to take care of in the morning. Vinsmokes did not want to let him go but thanks to Luffy and usopp’s distraction, he could get away. He is now happy he did not chase them away from parties. They are troublemakers but his friends, his best friends to be honest. 

Zoro can’t help but smile on escape to his quarters. He is finally away from the much-hated noisy parties and the nosy guests even more. The Vinsmokes, especially the woman, picks his interest but he is not going to get married and get tied down to a partner. He likes mindless fucking with several partners and Usopp nags him enough now. He does not need a partner to nag him or worse, stop him from that. 

A good fuck would help release his tensions from the past week of meetings and negotiations. How is he going to find someone reasonable this late at night? His reputation is not going to help either. He has fucked several girls into next week and still left unsatisfied. Well, he can just drink and sleep tonight. A good bout with Law tomorrow morning would probably help him release some tension. 

The moment Zoro enters his quarters, his nose senses something. A sweet, rich, alluring scent that would turn his life upside down. The smell is faint but certain, the alpha in him is telling him to go to the source of that smell and devour it, claim it and protect it. His accompanying guards who are also alphas are not reacting though. It might be different because Zoro is a supreme alpha, but the scent is too sweet to not get to them. 

Zoro has made sure that there are no omegas in his quarters unless he specifically orders one for a good fuck. He hadn’t this week. 

“Is there an omega waiting?”   
“Sir?” the head of the guard seems surprised by his question.   
“I am asking if you have ordered an omega for me.”   
“No sir, would you like one, sir?”   
“No… you are all dismissed” 

Zoro decided to chase the mysterious scent alone. It somehow spells trouble but he cannot help but chase it. The fact that other alphas are not smelling it intrigues him more. Maybe they are drunk. Maybe he is drunk.   
The smell is getting stronger as he follows along the corridors and it is the strongest in front of his personal chamber. His personal guards waiting in front does not seem to be affected by it. 

“Don’t you get a smell?”   
“Sir?” the same puzzled look as before.   
“Nothing. Make sure no one disturbs.”   
“Sir, yes sir”

When the door to the innermost part where his bed is placed is opened, his senses are attacked with overwhelming pheromones. The scent is so sweet and so strong that zoro is losing himself. This is the very first time his alpha has been untamable. He does not try to reign it in as he is in love with the idea of ravaging the owner of that scent himself. 

There is no one in sight. The whole room is filled with scent. It is hard to pinpoint the source and Zoro is not in any state of mind to play hide and seek. 

“Come out now” He called out, a moment passed and no answer.   
“You are in the personal chamber of the king, come out now and I won’t execute you.” 

The smell is suddenly mixed with a lot of surprise and a tinge of fear. The infiltrator has decided to keep hiding. Normally, Zoro would order his guards to comb the area but tonight he wants this omega to himself. The law and punishments would have to wait until tomorrow. 

Zoro does not want to use force. He might hurt the little omega in process. So, as the most efficient way, the supreme alpha released his pheromones. The amount that is enough to get any omega into heat. Zoro has always restrained from releasing his pheromones because he did not want to deal with unwanted pregnancy. Today, he could not care less. Rather, he would be happy to have this omega filled up with his pups. 

The scent in the room is now a mix of his and the omega’s. The omega’s scent is hinting a hit of lust and his alpha can literally hear the little omega purr with content. Proud, Zoro released another wave of pheromones and he could hear a slip of moan from the corner of the room behind the curtains. He moved to the place with the fastest speed he can master and oh that smell at that corner is heavenly. The alpha in him is so ready to claim the omega upfront but Zoro is worried that his brute force would destroy it. He has destroyed several before and he has a feeling that he wants to keep this one. 

“Come out, omega” The ultimate alpha voice is employed. It is stern but warm and reassuring that Zoro is promising he won’t harm the hiding omega. 

The omega in hiding appeared right in front of him like a magic trick. Zoro was taken aback as he thought it is hiding behind the curtains. It is not a pretty girl as he has been speculating but a man, young but muscular and tall and none the less peerlessly beautiful. The boy has his face covered with his arm as if protecting the upcoming beat up. The eyes are screwed shut. A drop or two of tears are dangling from long luxurious lashes. Soft looking golden strands are covering half the face and the brows, they are spiral…

Zoro grabbed the boy’s arms and split them to get a better look at his face and there they are - spiral brows, the ones that cannot pass unnoticed. The trademark of Vinsmokes. 

“You are a Vinsmoke?” Zoro now sounds furious. That fucked up family would do anything to get him in their scheme.   
“Answer me” He shook the shoulders of the boy hard and screamed.   
“No” The voice is small but defiant. “I am not a Vinsmoke” Now, it is coated with hate and disgust.   
“Let me go” The boy starts struggling against his iron grip and threw an upper kick from his unfavorable position.   
Zoro had to let go to avoid the deadly kick. The boy tried to run but he tackled the boy onto the floor before he could throw another one of those kicks. He straddled the boy’s back and his weight is enough to keep the unruly legs from kicking again. Or so he thought. The boy seems to have more power in those slim looking legs as he almost threw zoro off the grip from his struggles. He had to grab a slim arm and twisted it behind the back until it forced out a painful groan from the omega under him. 

“You know, I can execute you here and now for trespassing the king’s chambers”   
“Now, be good and answer my questions” Zoro knows it is unfair, but he used his alpha’s influence to get the desired results.   
The boy settled down a lil and the smell is tainted with fear and guilt.   
“If you answer me well, I won’t kill you.” It is relieved.   
“Well, maybe” It is frustrated.   
Zoro found the little omega so much fun to tease. This is the first time he can read an omega this well. He has never cared to read too much but this one is like an open book. 

“Who are you?”   
“Sangoro” He is definitely lying. Zoro brought the boy’s locked arm higher eliciting a pained scream.   
“Lie again and I will snap it off”  
“Sa… sanji”  
Sanji? The Vinsmoke brothers are ichiji, niji and yonji. So…  
“You are a Vinsmoke…” Zoro’s pressure on Sanji’s tighten and another hand holds down the boy’s neck…   
“Let go.. I am not a Vinsmoke… ah.. let me goo..” The omega is struggling as much as he can under Zoro’s angry grip. The smell is fully tainted by fear and it is not the same sweet smell that allured him anymore. Zoro cannot forgive a Vinsmoke trying this kind of technique to get his hand in marriage. The boy under him is an actual Vinsmoke in terms of appearance that face, those eyebrows, the hair- it is the same as judge and even the name fits right in. The feel, however, is totally different. Those Vinsmokes are proud, selfish, nasty alphas. The boy trembling with fear under him has the feel of a small cat, proud but so small and fragile that need a right master to take care of it and protect it. 

The boy is paling and choking from Zoro’s hold and tears streaming down the porcelain skin and rosy cheeks that Zoro had to kiss the pain away. The boy is choking and coughing but slowly calming down under his embrace… The trembling lips are the perfect red that are calling out to be kissed and Zoro fulfilled the untold wish. He first focused on licking the honey sweet lips and when the boy has calmed down enough, the tongue intruded the warm mouth. Sanji is surprised by the sudden intrusion and tried to pull back. Zoro didn’t give a chance and rather deepen the kiss when the boy tried to open his mouth to complain. The kiss was one sided at first. Zoro just cannot stop exploring the sweet mouth where the smell and pheromone are strongest. Before long, Sanji gives in to temptation and reciprocates the tongue movements. Zoro pulled back when Sanji’s need for air becomes urgent. He relishes in the delicious sight of his omega- glassy eyes half opened, skin flashing a cute pink, oh the mouth, those pink lips are a lil swollen from the heated kiss glistening with saliva and open from the effort to breath. 

So pretty… 

The boy’s flush deepened, and he tries to get away. Zoro realized he said that out loud. Well, it is the truth anyway. He can feel his cheeks heating up and it took the mighty emperor a few seconds to regain his exposure. While Zoro was trying to calm his nerves and overly excited alpha down, Sanji has scooped over to the wall and began trembling. 

Zoro genuinely feels bad about what he did. He did have the right to act the way he acted and even worse. But his gut feelings are telling him that Sanji is not lying and he didn’t have any bad intention at least. So, his conscience is getting him for chocking the poor omega. It is strange that this is the first time he has ever felt bad about hurting someone. Zoro is well-known for being stone cold and malicious. He knows his public image and he kind of agrees with them for he knows he will not get this far without violence. 

“Hey, Sanji, calm down” Zoro intentionally released some pheromones to sooth the boy.   
“I am not gonna kill you, yeah? Promise”   
The boy looked up and the teary ocean blue orbs stole Zoro’s breath and he felt like he fell right into the ocean and it was so refreshing. It squeezes his heart that the boy is crying but well, he will fix it. 

Zoro sent Sanji a reassuring smile and reaches out to fix the boy’s shoulder that he twisted hard before. Sanji flinches but calm down when Zoro starts his gentle massage. This is one thing zoro excels apart from fighting and killing and all these military things. 

“Dude, why are you here?” The boy seems to be deliberating whether to answer or not.   
“You have to tell me this much. I just cannot let someone come in my room and hide here”.  
Sanji let out a sigh and opened his mouth then closed it again and look zoro in the eyes. That sexy dewy face stirs up his alpha so much that zoro had to avoid the look. 

“You should not be releasing your pheromones in my quarters. This place is crawling with alphas”. 

“I am not releasing any. If anything, I am making sure no one can smell me”

“What? Wait... I can smell you from literally 10miles away.” Zoro remembered that he is the only one who could smell. 

“I have been hiding here the whole day. No one knew”. Said Sanji, now sounding a lot more relaxed. 

“I see… how long have you been hiding here?” 

“Just today, starting around 9?” Zoro left the room for early council meetings and the guards and maids must have been here all this time. It must be true that no one can smell Sanji except him.   
They were both startled by a gurgle. The sound came from Sanji’s stomach and the boy curls up even more. 

“Did you eat?” 

“… no…” 

“Hungry?” 

“.. yeah..” 

“wait a sec” Zoro left for the door to get the guards to grab some leftover food from the party and some booze for him as well. 

When he came back in, Sanji is nowhere to be seen and he thought the boy ran away until sanji reappeared right where he left him. 

“wow… what is this? Some magic power?” 

“Nooo.. it is this suit” Sanji shows him a small yellow and black can looking thing.   
“It makes me disappear…” 

Zoro is fascinated by the new power and he was also impressed with the attack power Sanji showed off before. Had Zoro not have all the battle experiences he had; it would be hard to contain Sanji’s power. 

“Man, you really can fight. This is my first time seeing an Omega so strong”. 

“My old man taught me how to fight.”

“Your old man? Wait... are you a Vinsmoke?”   
Before Sanji answered, they were disturbed by a soft knock on the door.  
“Sorry to disturb you, your majesty.”   
Instead of ordering the guards to come in, Zoro got out to get the food cart. The guard is surprised but did not question him. He likes this one. 

This time, Sanji did not disappear but he kinda hid behind the blinds and Zoro laughs just because the boy is so cute. 

“Come on… I told you I am not gonna kill you.”   
“just tell me why you are here”. 

“eat and tell your story”. Zoro laid the trays full of several delicacies on the floor. Sanji seems to be comfortable in that corner. He likes the calm Sanji better the scared one. Zoro thought Sanji would question the safety of the food but he digs right in. Poor guy must be hungry. 

“Slow down, boy.” Zoro hands Sanji a glass of wine as the boy coughs from eating too quickly. Even though he is eating fast, his eating manners are gorgeous. Zoro’s alpha is feeling happy just from feeding the boy. It is really satisfying watching him eat. Zoro got an ego boost that he is providing his omega food. 

After a good portion is taken care off, Sanji cares to begin to talk.   
“My name is sanji and I am not a Vinsmoke. Even if I look like one” He pauses there and checks if Zoro will lash at him again. Zoro is just chilling, listening to Sanji’s silky smooth voice and drinking delicious wine. 

“Actually, I am hiding here because Vinsmokes are after me. They want me dead. If possible, they would love if every trace of mine is erased from this earth.”   
Zoro can feel his alpha getting worked up. Can’t blame it as he also feels a need to protect the man in front of him.   
“I am the biological son of Vinsmoke Judge.” Sanji paused and checked again if Zoro is ready to kill him.   
Finding out the emperor is not gonna move, he carried on his explanation. 

“It is a fact that I cannot change. But I am not like my other siblings. I do not have superhuman strength and my father wanted me off the record. Vinsmoke Sanji is dead. You can ask anyone from Germa 66. They will talk about the tragic tale of the young prince that died from an incurable disease.” 

Sanji stares at the dark golden carpet for some moment before he resumes. As much as Zoro hates to see the omega’s sorrow, he decided against talking.  
“I am not asking you to pity me. I have self-pitied myself enough. But I met my dad who raised me after Judge threw me out of the palace. He taught me how to live. He protected me and showed me how I can survive in this world and live a happy life even if I am an abandoned omega. I have a happy life.” 

Sanji took a swag of red wine as if he is tired from walking the memory lane.   
Zoro is glad that the boy actually had someone who cared for him rather than the shitty Vinsmokes.   
“but it does not answer why you are hiding in my chambers.”   
Sanji softly chuckles and brushes some stray golden strands back into place.   
“oh yeah... I forgot why I was telling you this in the first place”.   
“I heard that reiju is getting married to a tyrant king and I just had to come and see if she needed help escaping. But Niji saw me and now I am on the run.” 

Zoro does not understand how the boy still wants to help the sister that abandon him. Sanji said it as if it is meant to be. So, he just made a mental note to ask that later.   
Rather, he has a more amusing question. 

“so, that tyrant king is… me?” 

“Oh your majesty, I am sure you are aware of your reputation”

“well, I cannot deny, and you are in the room of that tyrant king with nowhere to go…” Zoro slowly creeps in Sanji’s personal space and planted one hand on the wall behind omega. 

“just let me hide one more day. I know they are going back tomorrow. After that, you won’t even know how I disappeared.” Sanji is now a lil tipsy and totally relaxed around Zoro that even the Kabedon is not stirring the boy so much. 

“what do I get in return?” Zoro leaned in so that his face is about to touch the blonde’s face and he can feel the omega soft breathing. Sanji seems to have learnt that Zoro is serious to a certain point. His smell tainted of fear and anticipation. 

“what do you want?” 

“Let me fuck you.” Zoro said with all seriousness. This is his first time asking someone for a fuck. In the past, all of them has asked Zoro to fuck them. Sanji somehow looks totally terrified of the idea but the blush spreading across his cheeks suggest that his omega wanted some. 

“Woahhhh… No… wait... what?”

“You see… You won’t let me have your sister and thanks to your family I haven’t fucked anyone in a while”

“Well, it is your choice… I can fuck you or I can gift the Vinsmokes a little rat they might be looking for.” 

Sanji seems to be weighting the pros and cons. Zoro cannot help but realizes that the boy is flushing so red. He must be imagining what that fuck entails. 

“ohhh… look at you blushing… don’t tell me that you are a lame virgin that is saving yourself for your mate or whatever…” The blush deepens but Sanji shot a dead glare his way. The fierce glare and pouty lips send all the mixed signals down Zoro’s crotch. No one has ever glared at him like that and survived. Especially omegas, they won’t even look up at his face and oh this one is feisty. 

The blonde released a long sigh as if this is the end of the world and he has no way of avoiding it.   
“Fine… You can’t marry my sister and let me hide here until they go home.  
Ah one more thing, you can’t bite me”

Just when Zoro thought he has won the fight, Sanji has to state the obvious to destroy the fun. 

“Hey, it is me you are talking about. I am not gonna waste my mark on an ugly boy like you. I have the fairest maidens lining up to get my mark.” 

Sanji literally rolled his eyes and said “yeah yeah… whateve…”

Zoro occupied the running mouth of the bratty omega before his sadist side comes up and destroy the light and breezy mood. The boy sure needs a good obedience training. That is for later tho. First, he gotta devour the sweet sweet thing laid down for him. 

Unlike the first kiss that calmed Sanji down, this one is meant to stir the omega up as much as possible. Zoro’s tongue is intrusive and the kiss is possessive. He runs his fingers through the soft blond hair as he tastes every single area of the pretty small mouth. Sanji fights for dominance for a few seconds but then give in to Zoro’s supreme dominance. 

Zoro’s wandering hands traces the back of the neck and gently rubs the scent gland. His alpha is so ready to mark the little omega as its own. But Zoro cannot do it. So, he just gives it a few kisses. The muscular emperor easily lifted the much thinner blonde off the floor and heads to the bed. On the way, they kept their mouths connected in heated kisses which only stops to grasp for air. 

Zoro tries to rip the cloths off the blonde and the man helps him do it and also tries to take his clothes off. Both of them were not wearing much complicated clothing, thanks god. Zoro had trouble with Sanji’s belt buckle but the man helps and in a matter of seconds, the devil thing is off. Zoro pulled the pants off of Sanji’s lean frame in one go exposing a small pink cock. Sanji squirms when his half hard cock is exposed to the cool air. 

His alpha is drooling at the sexiest body he has ever seen that is laid before him to be taken. The pink nipples and small pink cock surrounded by golden pubes decorated the smooth porcelain skin so prettily. The body is so lean with all the necessary muscles but not too muscular like Zoro. But he can feel that the power of the legs might hold a candle to his own. They are so long and the golden leg hair there complemented the beauty, but he would love to shave it off and feel the smooth limbs themselves any time. 

Zoro cannot help but pepper the omega with kisses all over his body as if he is worshiping a god. Sanji can definitely be a model for those western god statues he has seen. The man is literally perfect like a statue, the soft golden hair, the clear blue eyes and rosy pink lips… Zoro might cum just from the looks. 

The king shifts his focus back to the work at hand. The stubborn boy is not making any noise and Zoro cannot let him be. He slowly rubs a hard nipple and licks another. It elicited a startled yelp from the omega. Happy with the result, the king goes all in. The skilled fingers tweet the pink nub, roll it between thumb and fingers, pull it hard and flick it and then repeating the procedure all over again. His mouth is also doing a good job licking, sucking, nibbling another one. The combo attacks to sensitive nabs are forcing sanji to moan and twist his body around. The omega in him is actually lifting his body off the bed offering himself to Zoro. 

After a good time of turning pink nipples to pretty red ones, the emperor moves to attack the southern regions. He lays soft kisses on the inner thighs and sucks hard on some places to leave the mementos of the night. He is intentionally ignoring the weeping member of the boy. Satisfied with the appetizers, Zoro reaches for the main course. He gently alleviates the gorgeous legs to uncover the pink hole. It took all of his mental restraint not to eat it right away. The hole is of the loveliest pink, fluttering and twitching inviting him to get his way with it. It is glistening with a mixture of slick and precom. 

The emperor slowly rubs his thumb on the tight rim feeling the tense muscle twitch and flex. He slowly enters one finger embracing the tight warm orifice. 

It must be heavenly to fuck that little tight hole. But he cannot do it if Sanji is this tense. The boy is clenching down on his finger and trying to reject the foreign intrusion. 

“Relax, omega. Breathe.” Zoro’s supreme alpha command is enough to melt even other alpha. Sanji visibily relaxed and accepted Zoro’s finger stretching him. 

Zoro slowly thrusts the single digit in and out. A second one joins soon as his patience is reaching the limit. Sanji tensed again from increased pressure. Zoro gave Sanji’s weeping cock a stroke. The blonde moaned and thrusts himself on Zoro’s fingers. 

Zoro thrusts the digits in and out and scissor them to loosen up the virgin hole (well, obviously) and get it ready for his monster cock. The third digit joins not long after. This time, rather than just thrusting in and out, Zoro curled his fingers at one point. Sanji’s eyes flew open, the back arched off the bed, toes curled up and a throaty groan escaped. 

“So, this is the spot, yeah?”   
Zoro resumes the regular thrusting brushing the prostate and slick glands every now and then. Sanji seems to have entered the omega mental state. He is no longer resisting, or rather, openly enjoying as Zoro finger fucked him. He rocks his hips and let out slutty breathy moans. 

“Alphaaa” Sanji called and it marked the end of Zoro’s endurance.   
He took his rock-hard member and line it up at Sanji’s entrance and thrust it in one go. Despite the effort, half of his giant cock is till outside thanks to its sheer size and Sanji’s amazing tightness. The omega screamed from both pain and pleasure. Alpha soothed his omega with a heated kiss. He then slowly inserts, inch by inch, finally sheathing the whole thing home. 

“noo.. too big.’’  
“Shush… shush… let it go, baby”  
“hurts… ahhh”   
“It is fine, omega. I got you, baby”

Sanji panics from the feeling of being full to the brim – the hot thick foreign thing splitting him in two. Zoro can sense the omega’s pain and still his motions to give Sanji sometime to adjust to the new situation. The sense of security, extra pheromones and omega’s natural lust for supreme alpha finally help Sanji relax around the giant cock. 

Zoro let Sanji cling onto his back as he slowly thrusts into the tight hole of his omega. The blonde is a mess, the eyes are glassy filled with lust, the face flashed red, the mouth half open releasing sexy moans and groans. Hearing his omega’s lusty sounds arouse Zoro’s alpha beyond control. He picks up the pace of thrusts and angle them to hit the pleasure spot of Omega’s velvety inside. 

“ahhh…nooo..sto…not there..”   
“too fast… alp… alpha… pa… please…” 

“what do you want, lovely? hmmm… tell me… tell your alpha…”

“come… i want to... ahhh…. Come…”   
“Wait, love… you have to come together with your alpha…”   
Zoro is not sure if Sanji is still there but his omega is definitely the obedient one. The boy just hung onto his back resisting the urge to touch himself. His little cock is weeping, and his hole is holding onto Zoro’s dick as if there is no tomorrow. He is so close. 

Zoro can feel his orgasm approaching as well. He starts moving his hips faster, assaulting Sanji’s prostate with every thrust. The boy tightens up with perfect timing to his thrusts and moans so beautifully. 

“nooo… not… ah… there…”  
“ bre… breaking me…” 

“Yes… Let’s see you break… on my cock” In a couple minutes, Zoro’s breathing grew fanatic, the heat pooled in his belly and his dick swells up at the base filling Sanji even more. 

Unbelievable pressure on his prostate by the knot pushed Sanji off the edge. He shudders and cums with force, juices flew, coating his and Zoro’s chests, some even reaching to the neck. 

Zoro also came as sanji tighten up unbelievably in his orgasm. The orgasm is so intense that Zoro saw the stars and almost blacked out for a sec. The blonde’s insides are coated with warm alpha juices. The warmth inside triggers the omega to spurt out what little cum remaining in his balls together with his alpha. 

Zoro rode the orgasm for a while. When he came down from pleasure cloud, the blonde is still in trance. The O face is so beautiful that Zoro cannot help but thrusts his tongue into the slacking mouth licking the red lips, sucking on the hot tongue. The alpha then licks the stray drops of cum, tasting his omega as he slowly rocks as much as he can with the knot in place. 

The alpha is still cumming, filling his omega with his juice, breeding him, impregnating him.   
If Sanji was not facing him, he would have marked the man in the heat of orgasm. Even now, he bit hard on the shoulder and the mark is going to stay there for a good week or two. His supreme alpha control crumbles in front of this beautiful walking epitome of sex. 

“hmmm… so full… nooo”   
“stop… stopppp…. You are gonna knock me up” 

Sanji came down from his pleasure high and as he realized Zoro cum inside him and is still filling him now, he tried to push the man off him. 

“shush boy… you should be happy that you are bred by the emperor”.

“no… hic… no… please” Fresh tears well up and joined the stream. Omega kept trying to get away as much as possible. The effort tags the knot at the rim and it is still too big to pull out without tearing Sanji up. The boy yelps and weeps from more pain. He didn’t reject when Zoro push the knot back in, hugs him close, brush the golden strands and massage the scalp. 

Several minutes passed and the knot is shrinking back expelling the remaining seeds into warm omega hole. Sanji tried to get away again struggling in zoro’s embrace.   
Zoro’s heart sank at the boy’s clear denial to the idea of carrying his child… He grabbed a handful of blond hair and yanked it hard so that Sanji is forced to look at him. 

The boy looked so desperate and lost as if his life will end from Zoro’s cum filling him. He seems to reject the very idea of being pregnant. 

Pleasure and tender love disappeared from emperor’s face at the sight of omega’s denial.   
“I will not breed you even if you beg on your knees, you peasant” Zoro almost spat with anger. He is sure his look was stone cold and threatening at that point, but he had to redeem his pride. 

He can sense that omega is depressed at his announcement, but he ignored. Rather than soothing the scared omega, Zoro tagged his cock out that has shrunk back enough to be able to pull out yet still big enough to be painful. 

Sanji screamed from the pain and cried even more as Zoro’s jiss flowed out from his ruined hole. Zoro cleaned up a bit too many juices spilled on bed so that they can sleep. 

He then tag the tired omega in the blankets. Sanji is still sobbing and Zoro slowly rubs the boy’s back and brushes the soft hair. Sanji is relaxing into the sheets but he is resisting falling asleep. “Sleep” Zoro commanded. The omega had no choice but to obey the alpha that just bred him. He was also very tired from the whole day of crazy events, so Sanji was out in a few seconds. 

Zoro stares down at boy’s soft face streaked with tears. The king brushed the wet strands of golden hair and gently kiss the boy’s forehead. He then joined the boy in bed embracing the small body gently but tightly and sleep for whatever little time remaining before day breaks.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro found Sanji after a month of desperate searching.   
Things are just not the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to take so long to update.   
My thesis won't let me write anything other than that.   
But I am back and with a lot of yummy goodness. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading.   
Your kudos and comments keep me going.   
Let me know if I forgot any tag. 
> 
> Zosan banzai. haha.

Zoro has been in a foul mood, not just today but for about a whole month if he remembers correctly. He never was a cheery one but this whole month his mood is bad enough to make everyone in the palace try to avoid him as much as they can. He had scolded the court and the ministers harshly for the smallest mistakes and dole out harsh punishments to the household servants who crossed him. He even smashed one or two bottles of wine and made sure that the stupid chefs learned to stock only good wine. The news of the King’s extreme temper and horrible mood began to spread when he fought with his head butler, Brook and his best friend, Luffy. He knows this needs to stop before he literally ends up killing everyone or everyone running away. Zoro knows that he does not want that ending even though he is not a people person. 

It is not like he has not tried to cheer up, but more like he can’t. He tried sword training, a good riding, hunting, a fist fight, good food, getting dead drunk and mindless fucking but nothing worked. Because at the very bottom of his foul mood, there is one blonde omega that he spent one night with. The stupid little brat called Sanji. The despicable son of the notorious Vinsmoke family. 

Zoro still remembers leaving the sleeping omega in his bed as he left for the early court meeting after the weird but awesome night they spent together. Brook, who came to wake him up, was the only one who saw the omega. The king asked the man to keep it as a secret and to provide the omega with a morning after pill (after all he will not impregnate him against his will) and whatever else Sanji would need. He even left a handwritten letter so that Sanji would not freak out. In his letter, he clearly mentioned that Sanji should stay for another night to hide out longer and that he can trust Brook, the old guy with huge afro. But the guy disappeared out of thin air. Brook reported to him that after he came back with pills, Sanji was nowhere to be found. Zoro immediately followed up the omega’s rich scent throughout the palace but could not find the person himself. Zoro liked the sex with Sanji and he liked the guy himself as well. He was planning to keep the omega and Zoro always (always) gets what he wants. The emperor decided that Sanji will not be an exception and continued the search. To his dismay, the blonde was nowhere to be found and his guards reported not seeing anyone fitting the criteria. 

Zoro knew it had to be that obnoxious science thing that can make him disappear and he had to accept that the blonde is no longer in his territory. He should have left the matter as it is, but he could not. Ever since that day (or that night) with Sanji, all Zoro can think of is him. Zoro found it unbelievable that he cannot forget the guy even as he continued bedding different people every night. As a supreme alpha and a King, he has bedded countless omegas, even several betas and alphas but never did one person left so big an impression on him that they stayed on his mind for this long. This blonde omega has proved to differ. All he can imagine as he fucked different partners is Sanji’s pretty face, the ocean blue eyes, plump rosy lips, long legs, lean muscles and last but definitely not least, the tight delicious hole. He knows it is unbecoming of an emperor to be fixated on a partner but thoughts of Sanji’s kept haunting him day and night. 

Finally, Zoro decided to solve it the only way he knows. To hate Sanji. To despise him with all his might. That did not improve his mood but that did give an outlet for his emotions.   
He will still find Sanji but not for loving but for the sake for paying him back for what he put Zoro through. Sanji will be his, willing or unwilling. And Sanji will cry and beg and suffer under him until Zoro is satisfied. 

For that, Zoro will chase the omega to the very end of the earth by following the faintest of his scent. 

Xxx

That is what Zoro thought until an hour ago. But that Sanji, the very discarded prince of Vinsmoke family, the omega that has occupied his mind for the last whole month is now right in front of him. Or more like behind him as he is being drawn with a rope tied around wrists which is then connected to the collar as Zoro held the other end of the rope as he luxuriously rode back to the palace grounds. 

Everything started when he got a message from Franky, one of his trusted generals and close friends. Now that they are not at war, he gave Franky the job of handling border related issues. The guy, as capable as he is, is complaining about the increasing number of illegal immigrants and asking him to pay a visit to immigration office. Zoro decided that a whiff of outside air and a ride to immigration office would do his mood some good. 

Boy, was he glad…  
the moment he entered the compound of the over crowed immigration office, he was hit in the nose with the familiar scent that he can never ever forget. It is faint but definitely there and even sweeter than before. The emperor chased the scent leaving other official matters as second importance for he can’t let his prey escape a second time. That would be fucking pathetic for a hunter such as him. It did not take the supreme alpha a long time before he could pinpoint the source of the sweet scent challenging him. His alpha found the omega first before he could find the person himself. The omega is surprised to get his alpha’s scent, but he could collect a tinge of relief and happiness mixed with surprise. 

How can Sanji think this reunion is a good one? So naïve. 

Zoro first found one blue eye peeking at him amongst the sea of prison-uniformed people followed by unmistakable strands of blonde hair even though most of it is covered by a blanket. As he stopped in front of the crowd containing Sanji, Zoro asked Franky the situation of this group. 

“They are from Germa 66, your majesty. Our old policies state that we return anyone and everyone from Germa with no exception but after our new diplomatic relations, I am hoping for guidance from your majesty.” 

Both Zoro and his alpha could sense how Sanji and his omega tensed up at Franky’s answer. Zoro registered that Sanji is on the run again. His alpha instincts wanted to provide the poor omega with the much-needed protection. Nonetheless, he stated mercilessly. 

“It is still too risky to accept any of Germa’s people. Return them all until I tell you otherwise.” 

“As your majesty w…” Before Franky could finish his sentence, they were disturbed by an overanxious citizen of Germa 66. Zoro did not know how Sanji made his way through that sea of people but the blonde is now groveling at his feet begging for mercies. 

The guards were about to drag him back when Zoro met a pair of desperate eyes filled with tears promised to fall any second now. The alpha did not like seeing his omega stressed and sad but this time it is different. 

Delicious, thought Zoro. (he did not know he had such a dark side to him but he sure like seeing Sanji cry)

“Wait…” Zoro stopped the guards before they throw Sanji back to his place. 

“Let’s hear how he is unhappy with my decision.” The emperor smirked knowing that the prey is already taking the bait he laid. 

Sanji crumbled back to his knees bowing down flat and begged.

“Your majesty, please have mercy. My father is going to be killed if he got send back to Germa. Please let him stay.” 

Zoro is reminded of how Sanji looked full of love when he mentioned his father before and he knows that he has the omega in his hand for sure if he plays the cards right. 

“It is not my business to protect citizens of Germa and accepting people with shady background risks our national security.” He gave the final push. 

“Your majesty, please. My father is not a shady person. He is a well-known chef, an asset you would not regret accepting off.” The omega is definitely crying now, stress prominent in his trembling voice. 

“hmmm” Sanji is so slow. He should know what Zoro is looking for by now or is the arrogant omega pretending like he does not know Zoro or worse has he forgotten about him? His alpha ensured him that the omega has definitely not forgotten their little occasion. As Zoro ponders the next step, the blonde continues.” 

“Please, I would do anything. Just please save my father. Please have mercy.” The blonde keeps mumbling the pleas but the voice is so strained that Zoro cant make anything out of his words. 

The emperor triumphally stares down at the begging omega, tears streaming down the cheeks uncontrolled. He registered the noises coming from some of the other immigrants making demands or begging or whatever, ignored it all. Rather focused all of his attention on the delicious sight in front of him. His alpha mewled at the feeling of victory and the long-awaited ownership of the omega. The emperor simply looked around the sea of faces pleading for the impossible (they are so naïve and pathetic) and ended his gaze on Sanji, taking the view in. A couple seconds later, without saying yes/no, Zoro left the place completely ignoring Sanji’s broken pleas, straight back to Franky’s office. His alpha caught overwhelming fear and anxiety from the omega and Zoro simply smiled for the Omega sure did deserved the punishment.

And little did he know, this is just the beginning. 

A couple hours of discussing with Franky and other officials put most of the major issues in immigration office a rest. At the end of the section, Zoro is excited to pick up his omega and return home. He is ready to see the omega crumble down and submit under his feet after a whole month of anger and frustration. 

After all other officials left, Franky throws him a knowing look.   
“So, what was that?” 

Zoro looks up feigning innocence. “What was what?” 

“Come on, I have known you for a long time, Zoro. You want that omega, don’t ya?” 

Zoro smiled, thankful that Franky has made the conversation easier.   
“Yes. Bring him here for me, will you? And take care of that father he speaks of.” 

“By take care, you don’t mean that, do you?” Franky made the gesture of his thumb cutting the throat. 

“No.no. Just keep him separated and well fed. Let me know directly if anything comes up.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” Franky left with the customary bow and unmatching smirk. 

Zoro knows all his friends are going to hear this little story soon but that is little sacrifice if it means he can get his hand on the omega. 

Franky soon came back with a tired but hopeful looking Sanji. The moment Sanji sees him, the omega drops down to his knees and starts begging for his father’s life. Zoro commanded the rest to leave them alone and Sanji to shut up. The omega, to his surprise, is acting docile and submissive now. Zoro at first suspected that Sanji is only docile in the public eyes but the omega stays the same even in private. He does not hate it though. 

Once they have their privacy, Zoro slowly circles the fear-stricken boy kneeling at his feet. 

“Don’t tell me that you forgot me? San – Ji?” The emperor broke the unnerving silence. Sanji is startled at his question but slowly shakes his head. Angry Zoro grabbed a handful of golden strands painfully so that the omega is forced to look him in the eyes wincing at the pain. 

“I asked you a question and I expect an answer.” The alpha spat, angry, his mind reflecting back to vivid memories of Sanji ghosting him. 

“No, your majesty.” The blonde quietly answers as he stares into Zoro’s eyes scared and searching for something, something warm, something nice. But when all he could find is anger, he quickly closes his eyes. 

The emperor let go of the hair and sat down on a chair right in front of his victim. 

He continues, “And you dare make demands to me, telling me to do this and that…” 

Sanji bows his head lower at Zoro’s cutting words.   
“I am sorry, sir. I did not mean to…” 

“Did I say you can talk?” Zoro cut off Sanji’s words and instead making him look up at the rhetorical question. 

The blonde quickly lowers his eyes and kept his mouth shut. 

“That is better. If you want your father alive, that is how you should be.” 

Zoro threw a collar used for war slaves right in front of the scared and confused omega. 

Said he, “pick this collar up and put it on yourself.”   
“if you choose to put it on, you decide to give yourself up to me.”  
“you will no longer be the old Sanji, an ex-prince or what not.”   
“But my property. Anything I say. Something that I can do as I see fit.”   
“A good dog, obeying his master’s every command”  
“A good slut, getting wet at his master’s sight”  
“A good toy that I can use anytime”  
“You will obey to my every command and order”  
“You will die if I tell you die, no question asked. That is what you have to be if you want to keep your father alive. 

Zoro watches as the omega trembles at his degrading and cruel words and those blue orbs look up find out if Zoro is kidding. Not finding what they wanted, the omega simply closes them and picked up the collar. Without a word, he clipped it on his white, slender neck. 

“I assume you have made your choice. Answer me.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Came the answer, quiet but clear. 

“What are you?” 

“Wha… whatever you want me to be, sir.” It took a couple seconds, but the blonde murmured the answer. 

“Good, now come lick my shoes clean.” The alpha growled.  
The omega looked up at the alpha eyes filled with disbelief (again) but the moment his eyes are met with Zoro’s ones, he slowly crawls towards the emperor’s not so dirty but not so clean riding shoes. He stares at them and hesitated for a few seconds for the emperor to say, “Quick, I aint got all day.” 

Sanji started licking hoping that Zoro would tell him to stop this ridiculous thing but the emperor kept quiet until both shoes have been licked a couple dozen times each. 

“Enough now.”, said Zoro as he is ensured that Sanji will submit to his every whim and left the room, registering that the blonde did not dare move from where he was. 

And now that he is going back to the palace with Sanji following behind him, Zoro can’t be in a better mood. His head is filled of ideas to punish the arrogant omega and his alpha can’t wait to claim the omega as his own. Sanji does not seem too happy tho. Although Zoro is not riding fast, Sanji is still struggling to following behind and Zoro had to tag the rope a couple times until the emperor realized that the omega is not wearing any shoes and he seems to have zero energy. His feet are bleeding from not-so-smooth road and Zoro slowed down his horse as he can’t have his omega broken even before he starts breaking him. The omega kept falling down despite Zoro’s slow pace that the King had to get off the horse. 

He walked towards the shivering omega who does nothing but simply stares at him. The king carried Sanji over his shoulder ignoring the looks from his guards and dropped the omega unceremoniously on the horseback. After that the ride was fast and smooth. The blonde seemed startled but not enough to say anything. 

As the emperor entered his quarters with omega on his shoulder, he was greeted by Brook, who is not surprised at all. Zoro did not say a word and entered his room after sending a commanding glare towards Brook’s way. He could hear the everyone going away to their perspective duties according to Brook’s orders apart from the guards. 

Now, the fun shall begin.


	3. My Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Sanji's pov and they had a little steamy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are looking forward to Sanji's come back and some fluff, I promise it will come but please hang on for a few more chapters for the sake of storyline. 
> 
> Now that I am fairly free, I hope to update regularly.   
Your comments and kudos literally give me energy.   
Thank you all for sticking around. 
> 
> I did not beta this so please excuse the mistakes.

(Sanji’s POV from here)

Sanji could not help but grunt when Zoro harshly thrown him down onto the floor. Surely, it is thickly carpeted, but it still hurts, especially when he is tired, starving and close to his heat. His feet are in a pretty bad condition from trying to follow the pace of a horse on a road filled with small stones and prickly sticks. But he did not have time to even daydream as the angry alpha barked an order to crawl to the bathroom. 

“Crawl” he said, Sanji could not understand why zoro would make him do it. In the prison like office where all the immigrants are stuffed like sardines in a can, he acted like Zoro and him never shared a little secret. He acted as he is expected to act with an emperor. He thought for sure that the alpha is going to help him out as he already knows Sanji’s dire situations. The reality has proved to be different with him ending up as the emperor’s little toy. Even with all the humiliating situations Zoro has put him through, Sanji still thinks he can trust the alpha. That Zoro is different from other shitty alphas. 

Sanji quickly scrambles to his hands and feet as the impatient emperor starts pulling the make-shift leash towards the bathroom right after his command. While he dislikes the humiliating position and it is still hard to crawl as his hands are cuffed together, he is still somehow thankful that he did not have to walk when his feet are in such bad shape. He felt the same way when zoro decided to carry him on his shoulder. Sanji was happy that he could hide his beet-root face behind Zoro’s back and thankful that his sore feet did not have to suffer more.

They entered the large bathroom covered in pristine white tiles of the highest quality and all sorts of luxurious objects Sanji has not seen even as a prince of Germa 66. The large bath already is filled with steamy hot water and probably some aroma oils as it smells heavenly in there. The king suddenly stopped and Sanji almost bumped into the noble’s expensive cloth-clad legs. The king let go of the leash and uncuffed his wrists without a word. His face carried no emotion and the alpha conveyed nothing but anger. Sanji is beginning to wonder if this is the same guy he slept with as the other zoro is such a nice and cool guy while this one seems to be straight out of a mental asylum. He wonders what kind of games Zoro is playing. Anyhow, all he got to do is please him for now so that his father will not die. And it is easy to do it when his near-heat omega is so ready to submit. All sanji got to do is let go of his controls. 

Sanji’s thoughts got distracted when the king ordered him to strip and wash himself while he, himself took his clothes off quickly and went into the steamy bath. Sanji was staring at the god like body that he has missed in the past month that he did not have time to register that he was given another embarrassing command. However, he quickly followed suit taking the dirty prisoner uniform off and washing himself under lion shaped water taps. It has been more than a week since he last had a shower and Sanji is loving the feeling of hot water on his skin and especially on his sore feet. He washed himself well with the soap he found close by not leaving a single space unwashed. The hot water washing away his fatigue and stress and pain that it almost felt too good. 

“Come here”, came the stern command while Sanji is still washing himself. After everything he has been through, Sanji has decided to not to anger the emperor until he can ensure his father’s safety. The omega rinsed off as fast as possible and went to where the voice came from to find zoro sitting in the steamy bath with his upper body outside the water. 

“Wash me.” Sanji was startled at another ridiculous command and did not know what it entails. Nonetheless, he found a shelf of toiletries next to the bath and simply keeled behind the alpha with a soaped washcloth and started wiping the most perfect back he has ever seen. Sanji already knows Zoro has the body of a Greece god but he never got to see the back. It does not have a single scar unlike the rest of the body but only graceful muscles under smooth caramel color skin. Sanji gently rubs the cloth all over the back before he moved on to the strong arms filled with scars of several kind. He then, moved to the front of the alpha to wash the chest when he came in face to face with that one deep sword scar that runs from left shoulder to right side of the pelvis. The omega could not help but slowly traces his fingers along the scar trying to figure out the events that scar entails. It almost felt intimate. The king did not comment anything leaving him at his liberty as he keeps on washing until he stopped as he did not know where else to wash. 

Instead, he gazes at the alpha’s more than perfect body and how it would feel to touch every inch of it, to have it against his own pale and girly (compared to zoro, anyone would be) body. His eyes caught the sight of the limp member, looking heavy between the strong thighs. His body, more precisely, his hole remembers how it felt to have that humongous thing inside it. He remembers how it filled him so good and how empty he feels without it. Sanji got shaken from his steamy thoughts as the alpha commands him to do his washing properly. 

Sanji scrambles to start washing Zoro’s strong legs that are so different from his but still so powerful. He had to change his attention to the funny yet cute toes as the omega can’t help but keep staring at the king’s member now that he is so close to it. It looks even bigger now, still limp but nonetheless impressive in both length and girth. The vivid memories of that thing ramming in his virgin hole flows non-stop in his head. Sanji then came to realize that he is painfully hard and even leaking a bit thanks to the memories of that night. He suddenly sat down to cover his embarrassing cock, but the king seems to pay no attention. He is sure that the alpha can smell his arousal, but it seems like the alpha has decided to ignore him. His omega is disappointed feeling like a broken toy that is abandoned from alpha’s indifference but Sanji is not giving up so quickly. So, he kept wiping the legs down as he ponders how he should wipe the last place. 

“Quick”, came the alpha command from the king who is still resting with his eyes closed. Sanji knows he can’t risk angering the emperor when it involves his father’s life though he firmly doubts that Zoro is the kind of person to kill someone so easily even if everyone calls him a tyrant. Anyway, he decided to wipe the soft member with his hands as he reckons that the washcloth would be too harsh for a sensitive place. And to see if the alpha will react to him. 

Sanji wipes the shaft up and down as if he is jerking it off and the soft cock slowly comes to life making Sanji mouth-waters. In a couple minutes, he is no longer sure if he is cleaning Zoro up or down right delivering a hand job. He loves the feeling of his alpha’s hard throbbing cock in his hands, but it was not enough. His omega instincts are taking over him telling him to take the now-hard shaft of the alpha into his mouth. Sanji could not resist for long, not when tremendously strong alpha pheromones are filling the air and his heat is coming in a few days. 

He lost all his reasoning and started licking the huge member. One long stripe from the balls to the head as his hands gently massage the giant balls. A couple laps at the humongous head. A kiss to the head and a teasing lick to the slit before he tries to swallow the whole member. His efforts are rewarded with sharp intakes of breath and low lust driven grunts from the alpha. Unfortunately, his small mouth cannot fit the whole thing in. So, he had to use one hand to stroke the remaining length as he bobs up and down. His other free hand unconsciously went to stroke his weeping member and then proceeds to finger his hole wet with slick. In the environment filled with alpha pheromones, his alpha’s most delicious pheromones, all Sanji can do is relive the feeling of alpha filling him. Even if it is in his mouth, it feels heavenly. He is not a slut. Definitely not one but this dick just tastes irresistible.

Suddenly Zoro grabs his head and drives his cock deeper in, deepthroating Sanji. Sanji gagged as the big member fills his mouth impossibly too much, too deep and too rough. He struggles, trying to push Zoro away, fighting for oxygen. The king is not letting up but instead fucked his face harder thrusting deep into his throat. Sanji could do nothing but try to breathe through his nose and let the man pound his face. Much to his humiliation, while it was so painful, sanji can’t help but also recognize that he is feeling good just being owned by his alpha. How he missed this feeling…

He can’t remember when he started referring Zoro as ‘His alpha’ but that is what he is. 

Zoro’s thrusts soon become shallow and fanatic as he chases closer to the release. Sanji licks and sucks and hollows out his cheeks trying his damn hardest to satisfy the alpha. His efforts are rewarded with lust filled deep groans and sanji purred at his alpha’s pleasure. For the last time, Zoro thrusts deep into Sanji’s throat finally reaching his orgasm and coming deep in the blonde practically feeding the omega his cum. The hot taste of rich alpha cum pushed horny omega off the edge and he was cumming soon screaming on Zoro’s dick as he hungrily drinks up the cum, letting the alpha’s reassuring scent soak deep inside his body. 

As Sanji came down from the orgasm high, realization of what he just did hit him hard in face and more in terror as he wanted more, or to be exact his wet cunt wanted the alpha deep inside it. To his dismay, Zoro has been angrily staring down at him and growl, “useless omega.” The emperor then let out a long sight and the omega cowered in fear as he can see that the alpha is truly angry. 

“Crawl” said Zoro with zero compassion in his harsh alpha tone as he left the bathroom. Sanji gingerly followed the emperor and was surprised at the throw of a big towel at the exit of the bathroom. The omega dries himself off and now he can see, his feet are not in that bad a situation after he washed the dried blood off. After he finished, he found Zoro sitting on the edge of the huge bed, clad only in bathrobe exposing almost every part that Sanji can’t help but stares. 

“Kneel here, slut” Sanji turned red at the word “slut”, from both humiliation and anger but he suppressed his anger and crawled until he is in front of the king and kneeled with his head lowered. The collar on his neck reminded him that he chose this. 

“You cum in my bath, Without My Permission.” The alpha put emphasis on the last words his voice laced with cold harsh anger. Sanji, being raised as a proud omega did not understand why Zoro would be mad. He, after all, thought the king would be happy as he orgasmed from drinking his semen. This is a total praise and submission from his side. So, Sanji looked up puzzled. The alpha grabbed his still-dump golden strands harshly and spelled out what Sanji’s life will be like from this moment on. 

“You are mine. Your body is mine. Even you, yourself, do not own it anymore.  
You don’t pleasure yourself. You definitely do not come unless I gave you permission.   
Or else, you will be punished. Got it, bitch?” 

Sanji’s omega is scared and ready to submit at the angry alpha’s words but Sanji himself thought it is ridiculous. Nonetheless, not knowing what his punishment entails, he answered. 

“Yes, sir.”


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night gets even worse if that is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for making Sanji suffer so much and turning Zoro into a bad bad guy.   
Please hang in tight for it will get better soon. 
> 
> Ps. I plan to update every Wednesday. (not a promise though)   
See ya all soon.

Chapter 4_ denial 

“So, the punishment, what is that going to be?”, Sanji wonders. It can’t be that Zoro will do something to his father, or would he? The omega, however, did not have long to consider all the possible punishments before the alpha commands. 

“Now, lean over the bed with your ass in the air. Legs spread.” Zoro commanded as he walked away towards the cupboards. The nonchalant yet stern command burns Sanji’s cheeks turning him red. It seems that Zoro plans to humiliate him further. Probably going to fuck him senseless. His omega would love that now and it would be a lie to say he is not interested in the least. Anyway, he no longer can resist though. His omega is fully in charge now after taking the alpha’s seed. 

The omega got into the position slowly finding it very hard not to spat back at Zoro’s ridiculous commands. The alpha is acting all scary and mean but Sanji simply can’t be scared of him. He has felt terrified of alphas of lower standard but not Zoro. Even not now in this “present” position. 

The position is so humiliating, so exposed that Sanji can feel himself turning beet root. His cunt wet, his dick red from previous orgasm and he is displaying them for Zoro. So, Sanji tries to hide at least his face on the soft mattress. 

Zoro came back a couple seconds later and put some things down on the bed where Sanji can’t see. 

The emperor, then, roughly grabbed the omega’s wrists and cuffed them at the back with soft yet strong leather cuffs. Sanji is not going to run but he did not say that and let the alpha manhandle him.

Next, Zoro tied the legs to the bed’s posts, spreading them as far as humanly possible. Sanji is thankful that he is super flexible. If not, he would be screaming in pain at the rough treatment. He was expecting another form of restraint when Zoro took off the collar, only to replaced it with another collar, a softer, slimmer type. The type omegas wear. 

The blonde never liked that idea of omega collars but this one on him makes him feel safe and secured. It felt like home.   
It marks him as Zoro’s omega, and his omega can’t be happier. Sanji is also glad to get the heavy iron collar off as it is starting to hurt his neck. 

The whole time, Zoro has been quiet and the silent is so awkward. All sanji can do in his already awkward position is trying to rein in the blush creeping into his cheeks as his brain thinks of all the things Zoro will do to him. He got startled out of his thoughts when the alpha finally said, “do not make a single sound”. He said it calmly and in a cool tone, but the omega registered that it was an order. 

So, that punishment thing. It is going to be painful and from the position he is in. A spanking? Sanji blushed deeper from anger. He always thought domestic discipline on omegas is an insult and was against it. Cursed the irony, he is now in a position to take it without a choice.

Sanji prepared himself for whatever is to come but could not help himself from gasping loudly when something small but deadly bit into his left butt cheek without a warning and it left a stamp of fire on his skin. 

“I said, Not a sound.” The king punctuated each word with a strike from the leather crop. The omega tried to stop himself from making noise but the tremendous power behind each strike makes it impossible. In about 10 unforgiving strives, Sanji learnt to bite firmly on his lips and press his face into the bed to stop any sound from going out. 

His butt cheeks are on fire filled with welts that burns horribly. The strikes come down fast and hard giving him no time to be relief of any pain. Left cheek, right cheek, sit spots, thighs – all aflame. Sanji can literally feel the weight of anger on each strike. The omega slowly begins to register that Zoro truly wants to hurt him. The king is not playing games and the realization hits him hard in the heart. 

Sanji can feel tears begin to well up in his eyes and his vision begin to blur. He does not know whether from the pain on his bottom or his shattered heart but it hurts so bad. He wants to beg Zoro to stop but his pride won’t let him. His omega is ready to submit again but he is not letting it win this time. He will not beg.

If Zoro wants to abuse him, he can but Sanji will not submit more than necessary to keep his father alive. 

“Good. Now, do you even know why you are getting punished? You, useless omega bitch.” Zoro began typical alpha speech. Sanji knows that is what all alphas says in this kind of situation, but it is still hard to ignore. 

The strikes hurt but Zoro’s words hurt even more. They trample on his shattered heart. He feels so vulnerable and abandoned. The feelings overwhelmed the omega and the tears rolled down his long lashes. Zoro sounds like he actually meant what he said. What did he do wrong? Why is Zoro so angry with him? Is this guy even Zoro? His Zoro would never hurt him like this. 

“You came without my permission, whore.” Came down a harsher strike. He did not know that was possible. It took all of Sanji’s power to stop from screeching. 

“You touched yourself.” 

“You think a dirty whore like you can cum in my bath? Stupid Whore.” 

“Good for nothing omega bitch.” 

The alpha lays hits after hits following the mean words. The tone of the alpha no longer depict anger. Instead, it was cold, emotionless and outright cruel. It was laced with absolute authority, certain ownership and painful degradation. Sanji’s omega has submitted fully to the alpha rolling itself into a ball of shame and fear taking all the alpha bestow upon it without a complaint. 

“You are mine.” 

“my hole to use as I see fit”

“Don’t you dare think otherwise.” 

Sanji found himself silently sobbing at the mean words as they tear his heart into thousand little pieces and shame him into nothing. At that moment, he felt sorry for ever wronging the alpha even though he cannot understand what he did wrong. The hits hurt and bruise but the words cut deeper. 

And he was scared of Zoro. 

“You, fucking stupid cock slut.” 

“Bad omega” 

“bitch slut”

The strikes are covering all possible spots on his butt and thighs without a single untouched space. The alpha has started laying them thick and those strikes hurt like a bitch. Some even fell dangerously close to his asshole and the cunt. By the fortieth strike, Sanji’s backside is bright red and glistening with sweat, tears rolling down on his face to the bed without constraint and pained whimpers uncontrollable. 

From the amount of pain he is in, it would be impossible to sit down without wincing for some days. 

To make it worse, his omega is so stressed and unhappy that Sanji feels like it will never recover. The humiliating and scolding words carried more power than Sanji has ever thought of. 

The worst of the worst is his stupid betrayer body of a masochist is aroused again despite the punishment and humiliating words. The pain has become undistinguishable from pleasure. Every strike sending strange signals to his cunt and his cock is hard again and even weeping. 

“Look, even now, you are hard.” The alpha commented on his embarrassing state and Sanji does not know why but he could feel himself getting wetter. 

“Worthless slut.”, said the emperor and brought down 3 strives consecutively sending Sanji howling from pain while his dick jerks and leaks more precum. 

The king slummed the riding crop down on the floor as he left to the cupboards to get another punishment device. Sanji did not know that Zoro left his side until he registered the strikes have stopped coming. 

The alpha is back quickly while the omega is trying to catch his breath and calms himself down. The blonde gasps when a hand roughly started kneading his burning hot mounds. It hurts but it feels so good that the omega is so confused. Next, he could feel the hot, blunt end of the alpha’s member pressed against his wet hole, rubbing and teasing but not entering. 

His omega is hopeful. After all, alpha will take him. Alpha has forgiven him. As he took his punishment like a good omega, his alpha will love him now. The omega decided to be even better and begged as expected. At this point, Sanji has let his omega taken over as he lingers on so many answerless questions that pain him greatly.

“p… please” the omega choked out. He can’t stand it anymore. He needs the alpha’s cock in him, and he needs it now. 

“What, slut?”, came the taunting reply from the king.

The omega hesitates to answer but when Zoro rubs his cock between the butt cheeks again, Sanji’s resolution crumbles. 

“P.. please… put your.. in my..” The omega begged. 

Because zoro knows exactly what Sanji wants, he asked again.   
“Say what you want clearly or else, I won’t know”

“Please fuck my cunt with alpha’s cock” This time, the request is quiet, but it is clear and laced with extreme arousal. 

“No”. 

“What?” Sanji’s head snap back to look at the cruel alpha in disbelief despite the bindings at the alpha’s cold denial. It was another critical blow. 

The alpha rubs circles on the omega’s crimson butt cheeks and suddenly spread them exposing the pink nub. 

“Your punishment has not ended. Bad sluts don’t get alpha’s cock in their pussy and they definitely dun get to cum.” With that said, Zoro put the metal cock ring over Sanji’s hard cock stopping any release. The omega does not understand. He took the punishment well, but the alpha wants to punish him more. What gravely sins must he have committed to deserve such treatments? 

He does not know, and he did not ask. He simply accepted more pain, more shame and more of anything his alpha gives because that is all he can do. 

The alpha leans down closer to Sanji’s face, his breath hot on his cheek and lowly mumbles, “you don’t deserve my seed, omega. Not anymore”. The words conveyed the alpha’s anger but Sanji does not know why he can sense some pain behind them. It pains him immensely as well for he wants his alpha and he wants to be zoro’s omega. 

“Tonight, I am going to fuck your ass, using your slick.”  
Sanji trembles with terror as he knows how big zoro is and he has never had anything in his asshole. 

“noo..nooo…Stop. please.” Begging is all the omgea can do when he is so tired and hungry and all he wants is a bit of sleep and warm food. 

Zoro clearly is ignoring the pleas as he started pushing a finger in roughly and began to stretch the tight hole. The blonde tenses up at the unfamiliar pressure in his private place. It is not as painful as he thought, but the thick finger feels foreign and uncomfortable.

Before long, another digit joins in and Sanji is crying again from the painful stretch. Third one joined way too quickly and he was struggling to relieve himself of any pain. He can’t register what is happening and so is his body trying to push the intruding digits out. But Zoro’s hold on his hip and the bindings won’t allow nothing more than slight movements. 

The fingers slightly brushed at the pleasure spot that he did not know that existed and a loud moan escaped him. He could hear alpha smirk as he continues to attack the spot that makes Sanji writhe in pleasure. The omega gasps when the fingers leave him so suddenly at the feeling of being empty only to be filled suddenly with none other than alpha’s monstrous cock. 

It came so suddenly, too fast and too big. His hole is stretched beyond comfort. The entrance feels like it is a ring of fire and his insides tremble at the impossible stretch. The pain feels like he would be split in two. Before his brain or the body can register what is happening, the alpha has started moving. Not slowly or gently but cruel rapid thrusts that hammer that spot inside him. It hurts so much but it feels so good that all sanji can do is cry. 

His pleas were totally ignored, and his words are turned into slurs of no meaning as the pain and pleasure put Sanji in a state of high. All he can focus right now is the big hot cock going in and out of him jamming his pleasure spot with every thrust. 

The alpha’s hand on his spanked hips are so strong that they would leave prints the next morning. The force of pounding is so harsh that it literally pounds the air out of the omega’s lungs. Despite that, he could feel pleasure pooling at the depth of his stomach, chasing closer to the end and moved his hips in search of the release. His mouth open, the eyes glossy and unfocused, the toes curled up, the back arched and the hips meeting Zoro’s thrusts. So humiliating but so good that Sanji can’t stop. 

There was no embrace, no warmth nor kisses, just reckless fucking and Sanji can’t understand why he still feels so secure. Zoro’s breathing got harsher in about 7 minutes of merciless pounding and the thrusts get out of rhythm and Sanji knew that the alpha is close. So was he. 

When Zoro finally released spurts of hot seed deep inside him, Sanji thought he is also cumming except that he didn’t. His ass is filled to the brim with alpha’s seed, but he did not get his release. The cock ring painfully ruined his orgasm. His cunt continues to crave the alpha’s cock and his cock the much need release. 

He choked out pleas again, desperate.   
“Alpha, please…”   
“let me cum... please”   
“Please forgive me. I am sorry...” 

The alpha coming down from the after-orgasm bliss looks down at the mess under him and unceremoniously pulls his cock out with an obscene pop. Sanji moans at the loss and the empty feeling. His hole trying desperate to close but can’t do much after the reckless pounding it took. The alpha put a large plug in the well fucked hole to keep his seed in and simply growled. 

“No. Sanji. You are not sorry. But you will be, when I am done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.   
Please Kudo if you enjoyed the story.   
Your comments and kudos help me write.


	5. Chapter 5 _ broken revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's internal conflict on his revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a lil earlier as I won't be able to do tomorrow.   
Please enjoy..

It has been four days since Zoro found Sanji back. He got his sweet revenge. The long-awaited revenge. He punished the omega more than he first thought because Sanji is his possession now. He even has Sanji’s verbal consent and as an emperor who has everything, Zoro does not know the meaning of restraint. 

He claimed the omega again and and again for 3 consecutive nights until the blonde passed out with tears staining his flushed cheeks. It satisfied his craving for one whole month. The omega’s holes have come to remember the alpha’s size and shape. They have come to be able to accommodate alpha’s huge package at any time like a true omega owned by the supreme alpha. 

The blonde can’t run away and will not run away ever again. He has submitted to Zoro and the emperor has been ensured that in the past couple days and he plans to keep reminding the omega of his position. 

His revenge came sooner and better than he could ever wished for. But Zoro’s heart is heavy. He should be happy. He should be triumphant. He should be relishing in the ecstasy of winning like he usual does after his conquers. Strangely but surely, he is not. 

His heart is not delighted at seeing the broken omega. It saddens as he breaks the omega. It bled to see omega cry. Not to be mistaken, Zoro does love to see Sanji cry. Like when he cries in bed from overwhelming pleasure as Zoro makes love to him or when Zoro teases him too much. He even enjoyed breaking Sanji as he loves when the strong and the feisty omega fights back fiercely. He loves to watch Sanji slowly breaks down and submit to him. 

But not like this. Not this kind of broken resignation. After the first night of Zoro firmly establishing their positions, Sanji has ceased all his attempts of denial. He simply accepts anything and everything zoro throws his way. There is no spat back, no fierce glares, not even begging. He has stopped talking at all and his words were minimum even when Zoro asked questions. He won’t look at Zoro and even when he is forced to, his eyes would not see Zoro. They stare at him, but they do not see him. Sanji still eats and rests as he is ordered but the blonde is getting pale really quick that it worried Zoro. 

Why does he have to worry about that detestable omega? The one that made him suffer for a month. The one that made him unable to focus on his work. The one that gave him sleepless nights. The one that made his heart ache with longing and his pride burn with anger. He was planning to make Sanji suffer tenfold of his pain for at least a year or until he is satisfied. 

Rather than being satisfied, he is more frustrated and confused. 

On the first night, when Sanji sucked him off on his own accord, Zoro’s chest swelled with love, pride and pleasure. To see the omega get off on his scent, the sight of his member, gave such a boost to his ego. It took all his royal pride not to pick Sanji up and pepper him with passionate kisses.

So, why did he continue to hurt Sanji? Why did he deny him? The closest to a good reason is that he wanted to establish their positions. Zoro has claimed all he has now by breaking people. No matter who they are, which country they are from, they would kneel down at his feet. He instilled fear until they would not even dare dream about going against him. Fear is the one way he knew how to subdue. He wanted Sanji and instinctively he followed the only way he knows. 

Even that did not justify how hard he hit the crying blonde with the unforgiving crop. 

He watched with soaring arousal as Sanji’s porcelain skin got marked with angry red welts. He said most degrading words as Sanji tried to stifle his cries. He could sense omega’s fear, insecurity, embarrassment and his dick reacted to it. That is until Sanji shuts himself down and took the strikes without a fuss. He could sense the omega’s true unhappiness and confusion and almost wanted to stop everything. Well, almost. 

After violent punishment with the riding crop, all his alpha wanted to do was pick up the silently weeping omega, gently wipe away the tears, cuddle the trembling boy in his arms and kiss the pain away. But Zoro went against it and it was not happy. It went absolutely crazy when Zoro denied fucking the omega’s ravishing cunt. It is not like zoro did not want to, but his anger and pride got the best of him. 

He is a royal prick, after all. 

After that, he just could not stop. He made a bad decision and many more followed it. Now, he does not know how to correct it. He no longer wishes to see the omega suffer but he does not know how to stop. He has acted like an absolute jerk, a typical alpha of a trash and if he suddenly begins his affection, what would Sanji think? No, it is not about what Sanji would think. He could not bring himself to do it. His stupid pride of an emperor would not let him.

He tried fucking Sanji hard in his cunt just the way he remembered that Sanji liked. But the blonde did not respond to his touches. He simply took it. So, instead, after the harsh fucking that makes the weaken omega black out, Zoro begins with cleaning the mess he has made of Sanji. The sweat, the cum, he gently wiped it all away and then wrapped the sleeping omega in a soft comforter hoping that Sanji would be in a better condition the next day. 

Come next morning, he ordered Brook to give Sanji the most energizing and nutritious food and to inform him about his father. Franky has reported him that Sanji’s father was injured, probably from a modern weapon of Germa army. He made sure that the man receives the best medical service they have. He can’t help but think of all hardships Sanji must have gone through to escape Germa. 

Poor omega. 

It also makes him furious realizing that the one who got injured would have been Sanji and even worse, he could have died in the hands of despiteful germa. He would have lost his omega forever and that alone, he can’t forgive. He felt sorry for the old man suffering now but he was very thankful that it is not Sanji. 

That being said, Sanji is suffering now, at his hands and he does not know how to stop. 

Sanji looked the same even though he treated him better, the same broken look Zoro has come to hate. He did not seem to recognize the emperor’s effort at making things better. Zoro has no choice but to put more effort in until Sanji recognize them and accept him. 

Or maybe they should just bond. Zoro can sense that Sanji will be in heat very soon. May be even tonight or tomorrow. The omega’s scent has been turning sickly sweet and it is getting harder to control his alpha. Maybe he should let it take over and bond with his precious omega. Before he loses him again. 

But would that mean, he has forgiven Sanji? Because he has not. He wants to hear the omega apologize and explain why he had to leave Zoro without a single message that morning. He wants the omega to tell him how much he regrets leaving Zoro, how hard that decision was, how much he has missed him. He wants to hear Sanji’s pretty little mouth utter the sweet words asking Zoro to claim him, that he wants to be Zoro’s omega, that he wants to bear Zoro’s children, that he loves Zoro…

Because Zoro loves him. 

Yes. You heard it right. Zoro loves Sanji, despite all the bad shit he had put the blonde through. Even though he does not know how, he has fell in love with Sanji at first sight or you can say the first sniff of that sinful scent. All this time he was hating Sanji, he was just missing him. 

The very possibility that he loves Sanji dawned upon him as he stared as the blonde’s tear stained face after the torture Zoro put him through. That realization came painfully, and it has been haunting him ever since. 

Now that he is in love, the feared emperor is afraid of one thing. The possibility of losing the blonde. Even worse, possibility of Sanji rejecting him, hating him, really loathing him. 

If he talks to Sanji now, if he apologizes for all he has done, would Sanji forgive him? Or would the blonde tell him to fuck off for he can’t trust a freaking psychopath tyrant? That way he can either get all of Sanji or none of him. 

If he is to mate with Sanji without the blonde’s consent, he is sure Sanji will never ever forgive him. The blonde will hate him with all his being. But they will become inseparable because of the bond. Sanji will not be able to live without him. At least his body is. He will own Sanji but that Sanji will despise him. 

The emperor is torn between choices. He knows which one is logical, which one makes sense. He has made several difficult decisions in battles. It never took him long. He always knew which is the right path. This time, however, is proving to be different. He just can’t bear the consequences. He can’t lose Sanji. It is unbecoming for someone like Zoro, the unrivalled emperor to be so ensnared by an omega.

But the heart wants what it wants. Zoro knows he will never be the same if he is to lose Sanji. He will lose his mind, his will. He will no longer be Zoro. He must have Sanji. 

His heart is filled to the brim with emotions that Zoro felt like it would explode. An itch that can’t be scratched. A problem that can’t be solved. 

Before it could explode, Zoro got startled by a sudden visitor, his best friend Luffy. Luffy is what people call a typical idiot with sheer strength but Zoro knows the guy can be real sharp when it comes to important issues like this one. 

The smiley boy quickly sat down in front of Zoro and the king knew he can never hide this from Luffy. Luffy probably came hearing the emperor’s unusual stories in bedroom. So, he told him, everything. 

As soon as the emperor ended his story, the raven hair prince threw a straight left to Zoro’s face. It was thrown with all the power Luffy can master and the punch was hard enough to knock someone out and to throw Zoro off his seat. If it had been someone else, Zoro would have them executed but he knew Luffy did the right thing. He needed it. 

“Apologize, you stupid buffoon.”   
“Or I will hate you as well.” 

The angry prince left after spatting above words in his face and Zoro is left with an aching cheek but a clear head. He will need to thank Luffy later. But now, he has something more important and urgent to do. 

The king heads to his private chambers with much lighter steps and a determination. 

To where Sanji is waiting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you are really frustrated with mean Zoro, I am trying my best to redeem him.   
Please Kudo and comment if you enjoyed.   
It is always good to hear from you all.


	6. Chapter 6 - The struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has made up his mind but do things ever go as plan???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am sooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting.   
life was shitty... Covid-19 really hit me where it hurts.   
My travel plans got messed up. Graduation got canceled. I had to rush back home from Japan.   
The quarantine... blah blah... it was a really long story.   
But I am back here guys. thank you all so much for sticking around. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay home and enjoy.

.  
…  
..oooo  
z…….  
…ro…  
Zo…..ro…. ahhhhhh  
Zo…rooo…. Please…

The emperor couldn’t help but wake up from someone desperately calling his name on repeat. Before he could open his eyes and see whoever that has disturbed his nap, he realized that it is freaking noisy. Not just name calling... but other noises as well. Deafeningly loud... 

The noises of a squeaky bed creaking…shuffling of sheets…  
the animalistic groans and high pitch moans... loud and erotic…  
the sound of flesh meeting flesh, wet and indecent…   
the harbored breathing…and the beating of a heart so loud that it is hammering…  
and that familiar voice calling his name… or more like chanting his name like a mantra with groans and moans in between… 

What is happening? 

The irritated swordsman tries to get up from his favorite pastime activity, but it is weirdly harder than usual to open his eyes. The darkness that is enveloping him is heavier and more restricting than sleep. He tried again and this time he tried moving his hands and legs too. To his surprise, his body is in an unusual position for sleep. He is on his knees, face down on the bed and elbows supporting his body in its movements… wait… 

He is moving. 

He is thrusting his hips in a frantic manner, like a bitch in heat, into the hot, tight orifice that deliciously wraps around his hard cock. 

A sudden realization that he might not have been sleeping at all and the other possibilities hit the emperor hard in the face with a cold harsh slap. Zoro tries to pull away from the body connected to his for that is what he has been trained to do in this kind of occasion. He is stopped by strong legs wrapped around his torso and frail arms around his neck. Rather than succeeding in his attempt to escape, he found himself rolling his hips harder and was slowly but surely falling back into the darkness. Zoro willed himself to maintained what little consciousness he has now but he found that stopping his hips from thrusting is beyond his capabilities as of now. 

It just felt unbelievably good and he thinks… NO... he knows that he will be left unfulfilled forever if he is to pull out now. 

The pleasure is other worldly. It is maddening, scary but insanely pleasant. The hole fits his member like a custom-made suit. it is wet, warm and can take all of his huge alpha cock in but still so tight like a virgin. It squeezes and releases in rhythm to his thrusts. It deliciously tightens every time he hits that spot. To make it even better, the skin his hands wonder to is so delightfully soft and smooth. The porcelain white, turning pink from the activity they are perusing, beautifully contrasted to his tan skin. It is well complemented with the omega’s soft golden hair trends and the blue orbs blown with lust. 

Shit… it is an omega… noooooo… he gotta get out.   
NOW.

The alpha took a deep breath to get a better hang on himself only to realize that the air is filled with omega pheromones that are beyond sweet and alluring. He has been inhaling that sweet poison for god knows how long. It is only normal that he is in rut now and that is why he was blacking out. He has to get out of this before he loses himself to the lust of alpha or at least make sure that the omega is wearing a collar. If not, god save him and his kingdom…

Most importantly, his freedom. 

But wait again, who is this omega?   
It is not really uncommon for Zoro to be fucking someone he does not even remember the name or the face that next day. He, however, has enough manner to know who he decided fuck for the night during that very night. Moreover, those days are in the past. Now, he has Sanji and despite the circumstances, he has only been with San…. 

Shit… shit… shit… shit… 

He was on his way to ask for Sanji’s forgiveness. How did it end up like this? Sanji must have gone into heat and the heat pheromones must have triggered him… but it does not matter anymore. The deed is done and there is no correcting it. 

He was so determined to not touch even a strand of Sanji’s hair without the blonde’s permission. He believed his path is set on compensating for all the wrongs he has committed. He decided to live for Sanji’s happiness but look at the irony. He is ball deep in the blonde again while the other writhes and moans below him and he can’t stop his body. 

How did this even happen? The emperor felt sick… the sickest he has ever felt. His heart crushed with shame. His organs tied in knots with guilt. His brain drowning in sorrow. The swords of disappointment stabbed and cut all over his body. His breathing fastens and his vision swirled. Everything in his vision spiraled and blurred out. His ears canceled out all sounds but one… the one that is saying that he is a failure, a monster. 

It hurts… it hurts so bad. Being a soldier, Zoro has been on the verge of death in the battlefield several times but this hurts worse than ever. The guilt, the disappointment, the sorrow crushed his very being, his core as a human, his pride as an alpha, his hope as a lover. It killed him over and over… 

The overwhelming pain brought back the darkness Zoro has fought so hard to keep at bay. In his vulnerable state, the oblivion seems like an escape and the only escape. It will end if he simply closes his eyes and let go. It is so tempting and Zoro found himself moving closer to the darkness every moving second. It was only a matter of time before he got swallowed up whole with no escape in sight.   
I am so sorry, Sanji…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Zoro?”  
That was all it took. A call.   
That one call shook him awake gently but with a force beyond his understanding and the power to pull him back to light. Zoro opened his eyes to find ocean blue eyes looking at him. Not the glassy ones of an omega in heat but deep blue ones of the ocean on a sunny day filled with concern. White bony hands cup his face and wipe away the tears that Zoro did not know he was spilling. 

Sanji looks surprised, enough to pull him out from his sex-frenzy. Zoro can not only see but feel the blonde’s concern in those eyes. The hands on his face are gentle and caring. Trying to wipe his tears and pain away. And it works…

His heart filled with pain was suddenly rather filled with fluffy warm feelings of love. Zoro could not do anything else but simply kiss Sanji as gently as he knows how as he is most precious thing in the universe. Zoro was going to pull away after a couple of sweet smooches but the omega’s hands found their way into Zoro’s dampened hair, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. 

That was the very first time Sanji has taken an initiative. Unlike all the other times Zoro has forced himself on Sanji, Sanji is kissing him, on his own. It is clumsy as fuck but melts the emperor’s heart all the same. Zoro kisses back as it is the most natural thing to do and he got lost in the most perfect way their tongues dance together. 

By the time he pulls back to grasp for some hair, the alpha has inhaled and swallowed a large amount of omega pheromones and released his own as well. The heat and rut that ceased due to overwhelming emotions came back and came back stronger than ever. 

The swordsman is so euphoric by the fact that Sanji, not the omega in heat, but Sanji in his clear head was worried for him and even kissed him. The blonde has always struggled and refused him despite his threats. Even when Zoro restraints him, his body would try to reject Zoro as if he seriously hated sex with the emperor. So, this Sanji, the pliant sanji, the consenting Sanji, fills the king’s heart with all kinds of warm feelings. 

Zoro knew that there is only one thing for him to do and Sanji will probably hate him after heat. Zoro still thinks Sanji’s sudden change in attitude has to do with the heat. But he has to do it so that Sanji will be able to get out of his heat. After that they will solve everything, man to man, no bargains, no threats, no hidden cards. He is ready to bare his heart and take whatever judgement Sanji will pass. Now, Sanji needs him and he will give the guy whatever he wants even if Zoro has to run to the moon and back. 

He slowly but surely dives back into Sanji’s awaiting mouth, carried on with the heated kiss and part only for the oxygen or to kiss the blonde’s most ravishing neckline. As his mouth did its job, his lower parts also got back to work. His member that did not wither even during his emotional breakdown is now raring to go. The alpha slowly rocks his hips and Sanji’s throaty moans send shiver down Zoro’s spine through their kiss and he fucking liked it.   
The emperor’s hand that has been caressing the omega’s hair wonder south to find firm pecs and perky buds welcoming them. As Zoro’s knowing hands work their wonders on the hard nipples, Sanji arches his body beautifully with an erotic scream. Encouraged Zoro places kisses on the exposed collar bones and neckline. He then picks up the pace of his hips for Sanji’s legs are back to wrapping around his waist unconsciously telling Zoro to go harder. Zoro already knows what spots make the omega go wild and he shifted the angle of hips a little to hit the special spot inside. The omega growls like a beast and his fingers dig into Zoro’s muscular back. It hurts, but in a good way. 

Sanji has sunk back into his submissive place which is in full control by the omega in heat. His eyes full blown with lust and his lips mumbling pleas to the alpha. Those gestures unintentionally push Zoro towards losing his self-control. Sanji smells so delicious and feels so good. It is hard not to just let go and dive in. Especially when he squeezes, and releases slick every time Zoro hits the good spot. To make it worse, the omega begs for the alpha desperately. Zoro’s alpha instincts are kicking in with full force making it hard to control his body. 

He can feel his member expending slowly and Sanji’s body accepting all of it greedily and so naturally as if it is always meant to be. The thrusts grow reckless, the kisses heated and the growls beastly. 

Ahhh… al...alphaaa… mor….more…   
…please… uhmmmm…. 

The heat coiling in his lower abdomen got so hot and the knot has almost reached the full size that Zoro can no longer pull out fully. 

…. ah…. so…. Close… cum…cumming

Zoro knew it will be the last thrust. He pulled back as much as he can without hurting the omega and thrust in deep. His knot grows to full size, presses down on the glands. Sanji’s hot walls squeeze on it and Zoro was cumming… His hot sperm shoots and spill into the deepest parts of the omega and it just won’t stop. Sanji also spilled on his stomach… but it was like the most perfect sex he has ever had with Sanji or ever before…

Well, it will be if it is not for one disruption.   
Zoro’s mind got hijacked with one thing and one very special thing a moment just before orgasm hits. 

It was Sanji… no…the omega turning his head and beautifully exposing his neck asking for the bite. The bond. The tie for life… 

“please…. Alpha… please…” 

Zoro’s conscience tells him no but the temptation, the prospect of being bonded to Sanji, is so strong and he had almost no time to think…

Under the influence of pheromones and at the moment of orgasm, the alpha instincts overthrew and the emperor bit down hard…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.   
Comments and kudos are super appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more but update will depend on my mental state. XD  
Your comments and kudos keep me going.  
Thanks for reading.  
Luv y'all.


End file.
